


Filled

by unboundpen



Series: Christmas 2013 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Incest, M/M, Magical, Multi, fem!Dami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 19:57:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1110910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unboundpen/pseuds/unboundpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian experiences female orgasm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Filled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Prompt from Effi (on tumblr):  
> can I be a terrible human being and request BruDamiCass (or, alternatively, BruDaniCass)? With DP? With Dami/Dani on the receiving end? *is shot*

Damian wants to say he doesn’t enjoy this, but that’s not even the full truth. Not when his sensitivity was heightened a thousand fold with the same treatment  _they_  were giving him. He’d done research… that is on the topic of orgasms, learned that the intensity of his own would never compare to the feeling of a woman’s.

And right here, right now, he’s experiencing what is considered scientifically impossible. Being transformed into a woman (after encountering a magic user, this had been the result) it was no laughing matter, even if some of the members of his family thought otherwise. The only people who didn’t were Alfred and his two lovers.  
  
His father rather loves being between a woman’s thighs (unsurprisingly), just as much as Damian likes to be between his father’s. It’s certainly different, feeling his Bruce’s tongue lick over his  _womanly_  parts… as opposed to feeling that same tongue drag itself on the underside of his cock. The feeling of every taste bud that runs across his clitoris was -dare he say- amazing, dragging over as if he had a bullet placed on him with the lowest settings. And when Bruce puckers his lips to suck the bud into his mouth, Damian can’t help but thrash about, his hips thrusting up so he can press more of himself into his father’s face.  
  
Damian knows it takes skill to please a woman. He’s worked hard to gain his own by taking the time to do so on the one holding him up from behind, the one palming his breasts gently.  
  
A moan, much more higher pitched, slips past his lips as his father sucks on his clit rhythmically, slipping a long finger in and curling it until he hits a spot that makes Damian jerk, turning that moan into a shout. Bruce starts to thrust, lightly. The sound of his father fingering him is so obscene, giving the impression that he’s really  _wet_. It’s not long before Bruce adds another finger, and already Damian feels like he’s tight and already stretched, and he can’t help but fear that his father might not be able to fit.  
  
"Father," he gasps, losing himself to another low groan while turning his head to press more of the unconcious noises into the neck of the woman holding him up. No doubt she takes every ounce of pleasure from this. The fact that she takes as much interest at seeing Damian squirm as much as Bruce, always reminds the boy, sets Damian’s insecurities straight when it comes to them two.  
  
Her hands rub Damian’s much flatter tummy, lightly tickling Damian so that he questions if he’s moving from her fingers or Bruce’s. They circle around his belly button until one finger presses in and starts a new pressure that makes Damian kick out his leg unconciously and huff.   
  
Damian can admit that this feels entirely different, every sensation tingling up and down his body, spreading like liquid ember until he feels like he’s melting in their hands.  
  
He knows Bruce is looking up at them, watching and judging just how close to the edge Damian is.  
  
"Up," Cassandra rasps next to his ear. But it’s not him she’s commanding to move, at least that’s what he gets when Bruce starts to move.  
  
An affectionate kiss is pressed to his clit just as the fingers slip out, leaving Damian to feel empty. Cassandra, however jostles the two of them, pushes Bruce onto his back, resulting with his erection resting on his stomach when he settles back into the sheets.  
  
Damian wants to appreciate Bruce, like many times before, but Cassandra takes his attention away, tipping his chin up with the faintest of touches so she can take his lips with her own. Her fingers, of course, go from gentle to strong, cupping his barred throat and squeezing tightly as she fucks her tongue into his mouth. The other hand moves down between Damian’s legs and plays with him, teases his opening while Damian scratches at the soft skin of his thighs, careful not to go and mar hers despite how much he wants to.  
  
It doesn’t last long, however, because his hands -so much slimmer and smaller than before- is taken, pulling him away from Cassandra’s hard kisses and into Bruce’s much gentler ones, moving Damian from bending backwards to forward.  
  
Damian gasps, clasping his father’s hands tightly when the older woman nips at the back of his neck and squeezes her fingers again. She may have let Bruce take him, but she wasn’t going to give all of him up.  
  
The teen squirms, feeling his new body squirt onto Cassandra’s fingers, and moans helplessly into his father’s mouth. He hasn’t orgasmed yet, but he feels so close.  
  
"Danielle," Bruce hums into his mouth, nuzzling the bottom half of Damian’s face with a type of affection that the boy would never had associated with his father until they started sleeping together.  
  
He pulls back though, flipping his head so that his outgrown hair was out of the way, so he can bite the older man under his jaw. “Let me remind you that I’ve requested that both of you not call me that.”  
  
"Hm."  
  
Damian bites down harder, knowing full well that his father was just going to ignore his words again.  
  
"Down," Cassandra whispers, removing her wet fingers to go around to leave a wet, sticky trail down the center of Damian’s back. It’s a habit of hers, a sign that she’s ready to fuck him.  
  
Damian watches while Bruce settles back into the bed, looking entirely content and large with the silk covers folding in and framing his body. His posture shows relaxed and open and inviting. He’s been around Cassandra for awhile for her to teach Damian Bruce’s tells, however little they are.  
  
Cassandra’s other hand leaves Damian’s neck, making Damian yelp when she slaps his rear to prompt him to crawl over Bruce, just until their parts aligned.  
  
His hair, damp from sweat, and long enough to end just below his breasts, trickles forward as she props herself on his chest, fingers splayed on the fine hairs that spalshed his chest. It creates a curtain to his side, shielding his peripheral of the door. (They’ve taken to locking it after a certain third Robin walking in unannounced.) His legs strain from keeping himself up, and when he releases some of that tension, he feels the head of Bruce’s cock rub against his prepped hole. The anticipation to feel his father inside this new body of his overwhelms Damian, makes him dizzy. He has to check himself, make sure that he’s steady as he sinks down, feeling himself stretch in an entirely new way.  
  
Damian squeezes his eyes shut, moaning loudly, choking on the sound and feel alone. It’s so easy, this kind of stretching, he’s almost envious of it because it’s nearly painless. He hates that he’s the one reacting so vocally, while his father watches him with just a genuine interest and lust, as if studying him like he were doing a training exercise. It certainly feels like one, if Damian has anything to say in the matter.  
  
Damian shifts, feeling Bruce move inside him, and groans quietly. He’s willing to move, and experimentally pushes up before sinking down slowly. And just from that his body heats up from the sensation, getting his cheeks to burn .  
  
Big hands slide up Damian’s thighs, rubbing soothing circles with each thumb as they inch closer to Damian’s heat, where the two of them connect. They encourage Damian to move at his own pace, just as another pair of hands pet his back soothingly, before he becomes aware that,  _that_  pair becomes one hand.  
  
Cassandra hums her approval from behind Damian, followed after with the sound of something slick being rubbed on another object joins it only a few seconds later.  
  
It’s not hard for Damian to determine what the sounds are. They get him to tense and shudder when his muscles clench around Bruce. The rumble of a moan from his father’s chest vibrates from the palms of Damian’s hands and up his arms, tingling everything with the vibration. The hands at his thighs squeeze hard, hard enough that Damian knows he’ll have bruises in the morning.  
  
"Come here, Danielle," his father murmurs gently, beconing with the soft trail of fingers tracing circles up and up until Damian feels the patterns flutter over his belly button, finally curling around his ribs for Bruce to coax Damian down.  
  
When Damian’s body bends forward enough. Bruce pushes up to press another gentle kiss on Damian’s lips just as Cassandra pushes meaningfully against his ass. He gasps into his father’s mouth, bites down to hold back a moan because the toy that Cassandra is using is the largest one they have, approximately the same size as Bruce in length and girth.  
  
Damian pulls away, panting, and shuts his eyes when he feels Cassandra push in until the prominent head of the toy is in. At least the burn is a familiar thing, painful but familiar. And that, Damian can hold on to.  
  
He feels Cassandra slip in, feels her push and push and-  
  
Damian keens into his father’s mouth, shuddering, before pulling away so he can try to get a few gulps of breath in. Oh god, he feels full. He can feel the both of them push against each other inside him.  
  
Bruce kisses his temple as Damian pants heavily next to his ear, sliding one hand up to circle a finger around his nipple before cupping his breast. The other finds one of Damian’s hands, curling his fingers around it as his way of encouragement.  
  
Cassandra grunts behind them, pushing the last of the toy into Damian, hilting herself to his backside. Her strong hands grip Damian’s hips tightly, guiding him to move into a position that will make it easier for her to thrust in.  
  
The hand that his father isn’t holding on to moves to his stomach, scratching his skin there as he tries to fathome just how  _full_  he really is.  
  
And it’s quiet for a moment, all of them breathing, whether silently or otherwise, as they wait for Damian to adjust. It’s Cassandra who moves first, leaning forward so that her hair brushes Damian’s back, followed after a small kiss placed between his shoulderblades. That is always her warning, however sweet it may be, before she pulls out slowly only to thrust back in with a lot more force.  
  
And that sting, the burn, is something Damian can grab a hold of, keep him grounded and to remind himself not come too quickly.  
  
Damian moves experimentally with her, feeling himself lose the two of them when he moves his hips forward before he’s filled completely again when he shifts back.  
  
He doesn’t realize that his head isn’t next to his father’s anymore when Bruce says, “Open your eyes, Dani.”And when he does, begrudgingly, he sees all he wants to see.  
  
Bruce’s eyes are dark, and are unmoving. They carefully drink in everything, reads him just like the way Cassandra reads everyone.  
  
"Daddy," and it’s practically unconscious as his mouth and throat move to sound that name, that title. The one that makes Bruce growl with want and threat. He’s tempted to do it again, but doing so might result in Bruce solely taking over to fuck him. And they all know just how displeased Cassandra would be with that. So he focuses on the other sounds in the room instead.  
  
The faint laughing of Grayson’s recorded daytime tv shows through the door, the creak of aged wood of the bed posts, Bruce’s nearly quiet intake of breath when Damian tries to grind his hips down.  
  
Every huff of breath behind him followed by the obscene slap of skin on skin, puts Damian in a headspace that makes this all feel so good.  
  
The oncoming orgasm pools under his stomach, a similar feeling, but he also feels it crawl up his body, up his chest and making it burn and difficult to breath. Still it goes up, until it’s clawing it’s way out of his throat in a very feminine scream.  
  
All he feels is heat and pleasure blinding him as he rides through the jerks that his body puts him through, rides both Cassandra and his father until he finds himself collapsing on top of Bruce, his arms having given up.  
  
The older woman shudders behind him with her own release, sighing as she tries to pet the growing bruises on the skin beneath her fingers.  
  
Bruce hugs Damian to him, encasing him in his big arms, trailing soft patterns down his son’s back. Damian’s temporary breasts are squished between them, making it even harder for Damian to catch his breath, but for every one that he does manage to make gets his nipples to brush over Bruce’s chest, catching on some of the hair there.  
  
"You didn’t come." He meant to make that sound accusatory, but what with the orgasm and his face pressed into Bruce’s neck,  it only came out dreamily and slightly muffled.  
  
"Not the first time."  
  
Bruce chuckles as he runs some of his fingers in Damian’s hair and tries to comb out the tangles. “Cassandra’s right, we have the rest of the night to let that happen.”  
  
Damian huffs defeatedly, secretly loving the heavy weight of his father’s arms move with his body. “Fine.”


End file.
